Crushing lies of a past life
by Garnen Nosfer
Summary: While starting the morning off with a meeting, Arthur Kirkland mysteriously collapses right before his presentation! When he awakens, it seems his feelings towards his allies have differed, seemingly resembling his once pirate-like days. -Rated M for harsh language and suggestive themes to come.
1. Chapter 1

England coughed, feeling horribly ill that morning, sighing, he got out of his hotel bed after a while. Proceeding to get ready for the later meeting he paused every one and a while to either cough or sneeze. Though he most certainly wasn't sick at all, his economy was doing fine_—_better than it had in a while, actually. Arthur grabbed his briefcase, and closed his eyes once he had left the room and gone into the vehicle he would take to the meeting place, in _, where he was staying.

He would present any minute now, as soon as France finished his presentation on what to do with the Axis to win the current war, which of course, seemed to have a suggestive phrase or tone every few moments, which irked most of the Allies, save Russia and whoever wasn't paying attention. Francis finished shortly after, so the countries gave slight claps, mumbling comments on his turn and the British country stood and prepared his things at the front of the room. Suddenly he stopped, right as he was ready, his heart beating rapidly. "G-guah.." he mumbled as he knees buckled and he fell to the floor, a wide pain spreading through his body. The other nations ran to him with worry, seeing if he was okay and checking the news to see if there were any attacks that would affect him.  
"England!" -Canada  
"Yo, british dude!" -America  
"Mon ami..." -France  
"You alright, da?" -Russia  
"A-aru, Opium!" -China  
Arthur blacked out, the world a jet black around him except for one voice that sounded oddly familiar.  
_"I'm a pirate, damnit! Let me go, Spain! I have to get to America, my colony! France—you teamed up with him? Freakin' bastards!"  
"Captain Kirkland has arrived, so you better act well."  
"You kidding? No one's seen him for years now… Heard he got his ass kicked by Spain and Fra-"_

"America… America? Where are you?"

-_  
_He sat up quickly, his emerald eyes wide open. "America!" he exclaimed, looking around him._  
_All of the nations that were at the meeting stared at him with worry, and Alfred looked surprised as he jolted up.  
"Iggy—you okay?" the American asked, stepping forward.  
"H-huh? Yeah…" Arthur mumbled, rubbing his head.  
"You just fainted during the meeting, mon ami…" France said from the British mans side.  
Enlgand glanced over at the Frenchman, as if surprised to see him there. "F-Francis?" he whispered, narrowing his eyes, "Why.. why're you here, frog?" he growled.  
The French personification widened his blue eyes, blinking in shock at the harsh tone. "Angleterre, you don't have to be so hars-" he was cut off as the thick eyebrowed blonde got up from his bed.  
"Opium! Where are you going, you passed out earlier, you're in no condition to be-" even China was cut off as the blonde nation grabbed an umbrella out.  
"You wankers have no swords in here?" he muttered, turning around and pointing it at everyone. "I don't know why any of you think you're on such familiar terms with me, but Captain Arthur Kirkland certainly won't stand for it!" Arthur quickly escaped from the room. He ran through the hallway, finding the path oddly familiar. "By Jove, I seem to have been here before!" he kept running towards where he knew there was an exit, thinking of how he knew the way around this large house.  
Arthur looked in the garage he had next to the house he discovered actually was his. The garage was old, dusty, and stuffed, plus it really lacked color. He pulled out in a 1939 Morris Eight Series, having difficulty in the metal contraption.

Everyone stayed quite, trying to access what had just happened. "He said 'Captain', da? Wouldn't that mean…" the scarved country trailed off, knowing the other nations would know what he was talking about.  
"Y-yes." A small, quiet voice answered. "England was talking like he was a pirate—somehow." Canada finished,  
China nodded quietly, still surprised by it. "O-opium's gone crazy, aru?"  
America laughed, nodding his head. "It was bound to happen!"  
France bit his lip, worried for the island country. "I think we need to go after him, if that is the case…" his golden locks shone with the light seeping through England's room window. "Who know who he might see while he's thinking like that?" He finished.  
Francis hurried into the hallway, followed by all the other nations, but he sped ahead, already knowing the way out.  
America hurried after the French man, wanting to confront England again, after what just happened.

"What? By Jove's name—let me use a ship! Do you even know who I am?" a blonde British man argued with a sailor who was very stiff.  
"No, sir, might you enlighten me on that topic?" he responded politely.  
He grinned, rubbing his radial bone across his nose. "My name is Arthur Kirkland."  
The sailor widened his eyes, blinking in surprise. Darn, was the captain good at surprising everyone that day…? "B-by all means; here—I have held onto one of yours that was discovered not too long ago." The shock wasn't hidden well in his voice, and he turned and allowed the pirate to follow him.  
Arthur grinned, walking behind the middle-aged man until they reached a fine-looking wooden ship, scratches here and there, but still—this was one of _his _ship! He felt like he'd been sleeping for so long, and apparently he had been since everything here made him seem outdated. England shook hands with the sailor, nodding his head amazement. "Thank you sir, I look forward to keep sailing like I had been with this."  
Now to find a crew, since he wouldn't be going on this by himself. That damned France had gotten too close, and he'd be sure to return the favor!

Silence hit his ears; it seemed nothing else was in this enclosed, dark, hell of a place other than the chains, of course, which were wrapped around his body, retraining him gruesomely. He would certainly have bruises after this was over, not even pleasant ones… The chains clanked as they bumped each other at his attempt to move, which included several grunts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apple cider.**

**-Garnen Nosfer**

France and the rest of the nations quickly piled into a large vehicle to try to find what had happened to the british nation.  
"Would Opium have gone to the market, aru?" China asked, his long sleeves getting caught in the door.  
Russia lowered his face into his scarf, narrowing his eyes. "Nyet, if he was a pirate, it would make sense for him to go to the dock."  
So the car made its' way to the nearest docks.  
"ITALY! Stop crying!"  
"B-b-b-but why do we have to help hiimm? He's so scary!"  
"Asa-san has certainry been acting odd since he woke up."  
"Oh my Texas! Is that a pirate ship up there? It's freakin' huge!"  
The car pulled to a stop, drifting to the side. All of the Allies hopped out of the car swiftly, trying to see onto the large wooden ship.  
A wavy golden blonde individual sat in the van still, holding a small white polar bear as he smiled. "They forgot us again, Kumajirim." He said, his voice very quite.  
The bear looked up at its master. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Canada."  
-

"Alright, ye yellow-stomached buffoons; time to get this lady sailin' again!" The pirate England said, his attire pirate-like. He held out his sword and brought it down on a string holding the sails shut. They caught wind almost immediately, lunging the ship forward onto the open water.  
"Aye… I've got a small crew this time… No matter! I'll just make up for me lost time!" his green eyes shone with pride as his eyebrows knitted together for a serious expression.  
-

The same green eyes shone, but with loneliness instead, and the same eyebrows lay on the man's face, lowered in a blank expression. Arthur sighed, pulling his knees closer to his chest. "It's so quite in here…" he whispered, trying to look around. Darkness met his eyes, for what he could see was just barely his being closest to him. It was so very dark.  
The chains restraining him grew in number as the time he'd been in the dark realm grew. There was one around his neck, two at each wrists and ankle, one at his shin, three on one forearm, and two on his thigh. England winced one on his neck pulled back, verifying his thought that each of the chains were at their limit in mobility, and would certainly put up a fight before going any farther out.  
He stopped, hearing a dripping noise. _Drip, drip. _That wasn't there before. The drops increased in tempo and grew louder, making his ears ring. The droplets ceased to stop, and soon began a constant flow of water, forming a pool at Arthurs feet. Not giving up, now it had seemed to have a crescendo, getting louder, and certainly growing in pressure.  
-

Francis widened his eyes as he made out the man standing on the old wooden ship that never blended in, even in its' own era. The thick eyebrowed bastard certainly had a thing for standing out as much as possible. "ENGLAND!" he yelled out, cupping his hands over his mouth as he hurried to the end of the pier.  
No response. Had he even heard him?  
_Damn, damn, damnit…! I can't lose him like this! _He whirled around, examining the other boats, checking if they would have what it took to catch up to Arthur. _He even freaking got a CREW! This is serious…!_  
America watched as his former caretaker made his way even farther into the ocean, even farther away from him. His blue eyes widened as the ship slowly turned, its side facing them. Alfred could just barely make out England.. waving to them. A boom rung, and a sphere came at top speeds toward the pier where he stood beside France. _Is that a...  
Cannonball?}_

**All I can do for today, now I work on the treat I promised, and hopefully get this 2P story idea onto paper before I lose a good chance to have a story plot for when I finish with some of these. This thing is being a twit, so if all of the text is bold, I'm not to blame.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Garnen is a lazy-butt. That's all there is to say for this hiatus. But I'm updating this only because I was motivated, and ****Crazy Quiet Chick -Not Russia** **has told me this is the story she wanted to see updated. OTL I haven't used "Pirate-talk" in so long. Pardon my glue to the English language. I'm not one to beg, but if you could leave a review of your honest opinion, it truly motivates me to do something with these stories. I don't think I want to end it with Canada saving the day. /I won't**  
**-Garnen Nosfer**

The large iron sphere came at the two blonde personifications at an alarming rate, but Francis knew what it was immediately and reached out for America, pushing him to the ground only to duck himself right afterwards. Once it had gone into the building on the pier-side, leaving it in pieces, France made sure to shout something rude back in French to accommodate for the violent British pirate's bold move.  
Alfred got up, dazed by what had happened. "D-dude! What's wrong with him? THAT WASN'T COOL AT ALL! THE HERO CAN'T FOCUS WHEN THERE'S A CANNONBALL COMING FOR HIS HEAD!" he was obviously freaking out, but sighed, regaining his cool. "Something's wrong, that isn't the eyebrows of our time, is it?"  
France stood up, glancing back at America, his blue eyes pained. "Non, I do not thing that is our Angleterre. But if he's on a pirate ship and shooting cannonballs…" he gripped his sleeve. "This won't end well for his former enemies."

"Oi, there was someone else on that pier—" one of his crew members piped up, approaching Arthur.  
He cut off the man, glaring at him. "I know we missed! You don't 'av to bring it up."  
"No—urm, sir… You had mentioned it was one of 'te ones you 'er lookin' for, right? They 'ad 'at short black hair and 'te pale skin…" he continued, shuffling his gaze nervously.  
"Ah—That one, 'as it? We're sure 't see that one 'gain." England smirked, leaning on the edge of the boat. "'Te princess is sure 't come back into me grasp."

The room was swiftly flooding, the water now at his chest. It was cold water, freezing liquid splashing as he now soaked clothes. Wherever the water was coming from, it had filled up the area he was in extremely fast. Before long he would begin choking, he tried to stand up, but the chains only gripped his ankles and wrists tighter, causing the water to splash into his face. Now the water level was at his chin, slowly rising higher. _Augh—I'm not going to die here…! _He pulled at the locks more, holding his breath as the water had now reached his mouth. _Will I make it in time? These things aren't coming loose! _His head began to fill itself with worried thoughts, not making his worry any better as the water went past his nostrils. _Is this how I'll end?  
Waiting…  
for my own death?  
_- **(AN- I have the urge to use the word **_**elegant **_**so I apologize if it's in a random spot in this next part.)**  
Japan hurried past the dozens of people in one of his cities' roads, avoiding touching any of them by all costs to avoid an awkward situation. _Arthur-san didn't seem alright. He can't be on that side of the pier by now… I must hurry, or things may get out of hand. _Kiku stopped at the shoreline, seeing a rowboat coming closer. "H-huh?" he crept towards it cautiously as it came onto the shore.  
"'Ello, princess." The man on the rowboat called, getting out of the boat and approaching Japan.  
The Asian widened his eyes, falling down on the sand behind him in shock. "A-Asa-san?" he asked, surprised by his appearance. _Just like from that era…!  
_Before he could back away, England had approached him, picking him up in an elegant princess style. "Now, now, don't run away this time." He warned, setting him in the rowboat and beginning to push off the shore towards his boat.  
_Is this really __that__ Arthur?_


End file.
